Servant for a Day
by dark5927
Summary: It's Gokudera's birthday, and Tsuna needs to find a present for him! What will he give him? Contains 5927. Oneshot. Happy birthday Gokudera!


**Pairing**: GokuderaxTsuna

**Warning**: Contains yaoi (if you don't like then don't read) and fluff! And, a rather perverted acting Gokudera and some OOCness.

**Note**: I decided to write this silly little story for fun. I'm currently working on another, more serious Katekyo Hitman Reborn! story. I will update it eventually, but my brain is fried from work and school, making writing difficult (D:)

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano.

Happy birthday Gokudera!

Anything is the key word.

* * *

><p>"Lambo-san wants MORE! GHAHAHAHA! Stupid Reborn's food is mine!" Lambo exclaimed loudly as he aimed his fork for Reborn's plate of food. It was just another normal breakfast for the Sawada household. Tsuna sweat dropped as he watched the scene before him, knowing it wouldn't end well. "WHAAAA! AHHHHHH!" Lambo cried as Reborn stuck his own fork into Lambo's hand. "Gotta. . . Stay. . . Calm!" He pulled out the Ten Year Bazooka and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. "Oh? Looks like I'm joining young Vongola for breakfast again," adult Lambo said and began eating his younger self's food. Tsuna sighed.<p>

"I wonder what Hayato is up to today," Bianchi wondered out loud. That got Tsuna's attention.

"What do you mean, Bianchi?" he asked curiously.

"It's September ninth. His birthday is today," she responded happily. "I got him something nice."

Tsuna gasped. "It's Gokudera-kun's birthday today?! Why didn't he say anything about it?"

"You should know why, no-good Tsuna," Reborn stated.

Tsuna paused to think about it. _That's right. Gokudera-kun doesn't open up very easily, so of course he wouldn't tell anyone anything like that. . . _"It's short notice, but I have to get him a present!" Tsuna exclaimed, panicking.

"What are you going to get him, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta opened his ranking book and studied it. "Your rank for gift giving is. . . The lowest there is."

Tsuna sweat dropped, almost falling over. "I don't have a lot of money to give extravagant gifts!" he whined. _But, what can I get Gokudera-kun? _He thought long and hard about it. Then, an idea came to him like a voice in his head. Actually, it was more like Reborn's voice in his head.

"As the boss it's your job to take care of your Family," Reborn stated behind Tsuna. When did he move from the table?

"Ah, I got it!" Tsuna exclaimed, having an "aha!" moment.

Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta jumped, surprised by Tsuna's sudden revelation.

"Oh? What do you plan on doing, no-good Tsuna?" Reborn asked, not sounding very interested.

"No time to explain," Tsuna responded as he stood up from his spot at the table. "I have to find Gokudera-kun!" He paused "We don't have school today, so where would he be?" he wondered out loud.

"Why don't you check outside?" Reborn said with a slight smirk.

Tsuna looked confused. "Huh? Why?" Then he heard a familiar voice.

"A-aneki!" Then a _plop_ sounded as Gokudera hit the ground outside Tsuna's house, his stomach becoming queasy.

Tsuna sweat dropped and opened the door to see Bianchi giving her present to Gokudera, who was doubled over on the ground. "Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna asked, concerned, as he ran over to help Gokudera up.

"J-Juudaime, I came to see how you were doing but-" he paused as his face turned green.

Tsuna had to think fast if he was going to save Gokudera. "Ah! Bianchi, Reborn was looking for you! He needs. . . help tying his shoes!" he blurted out the first excuse to come to mind. In return, he received a hard kick to his head. "Ow, ow, ow!" he whined while sitting up. "What did you do that for, Reborn?!"

"J-Juudaime, are you alright?!" Gokudera exclaimed worriedly. Then he let out an "urk" as he doubled over in pain again.

"I can tie my own shoes, unlike you, no-good Tsuna," Reborn answered, nonchalant. He sure was harsh, wasn't he? "Bianchi, mama needs help cleaning the dishes in the kitchen," he said.

"Okay. See you later, Hayato!~" Bianchi waved as she retreated back into the Sawada house. Reborn had saved Gokudera from a disaster.

Gokudera sat up, feeling better already now that his aneki was gone, and hurried over to the brunette who was holding his head. "Are you okay, Juudaime?" he asked Tsuna, concerned.

"I-I think so. . ." Tsuna groaned softly. "Wait, what was I doing here again?" He looked around, confused. It appeared as though Reborn hit his head just a _little_ too hard.

"Your present," Reborn reminded him simply.

"Oh, that's right!" Tsuna quickly stood up next to Gokudera.

"Present?" Gokudera asked curiously.

"Bianchi told me it's your birthday today, so I have a present for you!" Tsuna stated happily, a smile on his face. Gokudera's cheeks pinked slightly.

"J-Juudaime, you didn't have to get me anything! My birthday isn't anything special!" Gokudera waved his hands in front of his face, embarrassed.

"Of course it is! It's the day you were born, Gokudera-kun, and that's special to me," Tsuna responded with a happy smile. That made Gokudera's cheeks even more pink.

_H-he's so cute, _Gokudera thought, butterflies in his stomach.

"So, I thought about it," Tsuna began, "and I don't have a lot of money, but I think I have the perfect gift. I. . ." He hesitated slightly. Gokudera gulped in anticipation. Reborn sipped coffee. The tension was thick.

"I. . . I will be your servant for the day!" Tsuna finished quickly, his face turning red as he got on his knees in front of Gokudera.

Gokudera's jaw dropped. He was absolutely shocked. His cheeks remained pink as he stared at his boss, who was bowing before him. Gokudera finally snapped out of it and began waving his arms in front of himself. "J-Juudaime, I couldn't possibly accept that! I mean, I'm here to serve _you_, not the other way around! It wouldn't be right!"

"Please, accept this Gokudera-kun! I have nothing else to give you!" Tsuna squeaked, still bowing on his knees before Gokudera.

"But. . ."

"No buts! Please, allow me to do this," Tsuna pleaded sincerely.

Gokudera bit his lip, trying to decide what he should do. In the end he gave up. In fact, if Tsuna would have taken the time to look up he would see a slightly happy, embarrassed, nervous, confident, and satisfied smile on Gokudera's face. So many emotions in one smile. "If Juudaime says so. . . Okay, what should I do then?"

"You can order me around all day! I'll do anything you ask," Tsuna said. He was still on his knees, but was looking up at Gokudera now. To anyone else looking, Gokudera would have looked like a pervert, but to innocent Tsuna he beamed happily.

"Anything?" Gokudera asked as if he had misheard the brunette.

"Anything!"

"By anything, you mean anything right?"

"Yes, anything, Gokudera-kun!"

"And, you're completely sure about this?" Gokudera asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, I uh," Tsuna paused, thinking. Gokudera being, well, Gokudera, Tsuna knew he had to make it an order, being Juudaime and all. "I, uh, want you to let me be your servant for the day, and for you to give me commands!"

That was all Gokudera needed. "I see. . . For my first command, I want you to call me Master Hayato," he said happily. There was a hint of satisfaction in his voice as well. Tsuna had no idea what he had unleashed.

"Y-yes, Master Hayato!" Tsuna answered, blushing a little. He suddenly felt intimidated, and even a little afraid. "I am at your command!"

It was obvious to Reborn that this was going to Gokudera's head, fast. "Interesting," he said. Tsuna looked over at Reborn, only to have his jaw drop. Reborn had, in the short time Tsuna declared himself Gokudera's servant for the day, changed into a maid costume with a wig and everything.

_And you call us interesting?_ Tsuna thought, sweat dropping. Of course, there was always a method to Reborn's madness.

"Oh, what's this? I seem to have another costume that doesn't quite fit me. Here you go, Tsuna." Reborn tossed some clothes towards Tsuna, and he caught them. It appeared to be another maid costume, this one with shorts instead of a skirt. "A servant should dress appropriately," Reborn added, that evil twinkle in his eye.

"W-what? No way!" Tsuna whined.

"I don't know who this maid is, but she might have a point," Gokudera pondered the fact. Tsuna sweat dropped again. Gokudera completely failed to see the maid was just Reborn in another costume. Then, a slightly evil but satisfied grin crossed Gokudera's lips. "J-Juudaime," he began, "I command you to put that outfit on."

"EHHH?" Tsuna whined. "But. . . But!"

"Are you going to let your servant talk to you like that, Gokudera?" Reborn said.

_Oh Kami-sama, he's making it worse! _Tsuna thought, mortified.

"Ah! Y-you're right," Gokudera agreed. A distressed sound escaped Tsuna. "Juudaime, if you don't follow my orders, there might be. . . _consequences_. . . later," he said. The notion was intimidating, calm, and confident. Tsuna had unleashed a monster.

Tsuna gulped and took another look at the outfit. "A-as you wish, Master Hayato. . ."

_(15 minutes later)_

"I-I think I put it on right. . ." Tsuna said as he stood before Gokudera, the rather girly maid outfit on. _At least I don't have to wear a skirt. . . _he thought, looking down at the ground. His face was red with embarrassment. Gokudera's face, on the other hand, was red for another reason.

"You. . . You look so cute. . ." The thought slipped Gokudera's mouth. Tsuna gasped, his face turning even redder, if that was possible. Gokudera's eyes widened slightly when he realized he said it out loud, but he quickly smirked lightly. He didn't care anymore. He was the master. He could do anything with his little Tsuna.

"Thank you. . ." Tsuna whispered so softly that Gokudera almost missed it. Almost. His smirk grew slightly, and Tsuna fidgeted with the costume. "W-what shall we do now, Master Hayato?"

Gokudera tapped his finger on his chin a couple times, thinking about what he wanted Tsuna to do next. Then, an idea popped into his head. "There's this movie I've been wanting to see. Come with me to the movies," he ordered happily. Tsuna nodded, and the pair began walking to the movie theater.

If only Tsuna knew what type of movie Gokudera was taking him to see.

_(At the Movie Theater)_

"Two tickets," Gokudera said grumpily to the older man who sold movie tickets. He watched the adult cautiously, ready to attack him at any time. Tsuna sweat dropped. The silverette viewed older people as threats, after all.

"Ah! Here's the money for my ticket." The brunette tried to give the silverette money, but he refused right away.

"Don't worry about it! I'm paying for both of our tickets, T-Tsuna. . . It's okay if I call you Tsuna, right?" Gokudera rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, light pink coloring his cheeks. The shorter boy nodded.

"Of course. And besides, y-you are my "master" today. . . Which means you can call me whatever you want." Tsuna blushed furiously and looked at the ground. "Are you sure it's okay if you pay? I can pay for mine."

"As my next command, I will pay for both tickets and you will accompany me in the theater, Tsuna." The silverette had a small smirk on his face, and Tsuna gulped.

"Okay, Master Hayato." The brunette smiled sheepishly and started following the taller boy into the theater. He gasped softly when he felt Gokudera's hand slip into his own. He laced their fingers together, and the brunette blushed deeply. _This is starting to feel like. . . like a date or something, _he thought and his face turned completely red. _Wait, is this a date?! _

"Where would you like to sit, Tsuna?"

The silverette's voice broke Tsuna from his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed they were already in the room their movie was playing in! "Uh. . ." he looked around. "I don't mind! Why don't you choose, Master Hayato?"

"Huh. . ." Gokudera also looked around for available seats. The front seats were full, so he directed his attention to the back seats. _Perfect, _he thought with a satisfied look. "Let's go to the back." Still holding the brunette's hand he lead his servant for the day to the very back of the room. The silverette found a little secluded area and motioned for Tsuna to take a seat by the wall.

"Here?" The brunette looked around. There were open seats closer to the screen, but Gokudera had chosen such a private area. He blushed again. _Why here? No, this isn't a date, this isn't a date, this isn't a date! I think. . . Maybe . . ._ But wouldn't it be nice if it were? Tsuna couldn't help but think maybe it was. The silverette nodded, and the brunette took his seat by the wall. The taller boy took a seat right next to him, sitting as close as possible to Tsuna. The brunette noticed the arm rest between them was still up. "Ah," he said quietly and reached for the arm rest. That's when Gokudera moved his shoulder in front of it, blocking the path for the arm rest to go down. The brunette squeaked quietly, letting go of the arm rest in defeat. What could the silverette possibly be thinking? Tsuna could barely make out the smirk on the taller boy's face as the room sunk into darkness, meaning the movie was about to start. "By the way, what are we watching, Master Hayato?"

"A movie about the paranormal."

Tsuna gulped, his eyes wide. He knew Gokudera was into that kind of stuff, but ghosts scared him! Was this going to be a scary movie?

The brunette, with his bad luck, soon found out this was one of the scariest movies of the year. Not even ten minutes into the movie, and he had screamed at least five times. Another jump scare was shown on the screen, this one worse than the others, causing Tsuna to practically jump into the silverette's lap with a "HIIEEE". He clung desperately to Gokudera, shaking, a few tears escaping his eyes. He felt strong arms wrap around him, and he squeaked in surprise. He looked up to see the taller boy staring at him with a smile. Why was he smiling at a time like this?! Gokudera seemed completely unfazed by the scary movie. In fact, he seemed uninterested in it! If he wasn't there to watch the scary movie, then why was he?. . . _Did he do it because he knew I would be scared? _Tsuna couldn't help but wonder. _He doesn't know I have a crush on him, right? _The brunette had discovered fairly recently that he had feelings for his silver haired friend. Feelings that were more than friendship.A scary ghost popped onto the screen, causing the brunette to shriek and bury his face into Gokudera's chest.

The silverette leaned down, his mouth only inches from the brunette's ear. Tsuna shivered when he felt hot breath on his ear and neck. "Don't be scared, Tsuna. I'm right here," Gokudera whispered in his ear. Could Tsuna detect a hint of lust in his voice?

"But the movie is really scary. . ." the brunette whined into the taller boy's shirt, still hiding his face against his chest. Gokudera could feel Tsuna shiver against him.

"I know. . ." The silverette whispered back into his ear. Tsuna's eyes widened. Had Gokudera planned this?!

The silverette continued to hold the brunette through the entire movie, causing the poor scared boy to blush madly. Tsuna was thankful for the comfort, but he couldn't help but feel as though he was being set up.

Tsuna, his face hidden in the silverette's chest, missed the satisfied smile Gokudera wore during the rest of the movie.

_(Outside the Movie Theater)_

"Thank Kami-sama that's over!" Tsuna panted, trying to catch his breath. After the movie was over he practically ran out of the theater, much to Gokudera's displeasure. He had enjoyed holding his little servant for the day.

Gokudera had known for a long time now he loved the brunette as more than a boss and a friend. He didn't have the courage to tell Tsuna before, but today gave him an opportunity to show it. Poor Tsuna didn't know what was in store for him, but the silverette did catch when the brunette blushed. What could it mean? Whatever it meant, Gokudera was going to seize the day. He gave a determined look.

"Master Hayato, are you okay?" Tsuna gulped and watched the silverette next to him, a suspicious looking grin on his face. What could be going through the taller boy's head?

"I'm better than okay," Gokudera said sweetly to the brunette. Tsuna tilted his head to the side a little, confused. Little did he know what dirty thoughts that little act gave Gokudera. Pink lightly touched the silverette's cheeks as he grinned.

"O-okay. I'm glad." Tsuna smiled cutely at the silverette, and Gokudera struggled to restrain himself from tackling the brunette right then and there.

_So cute. . . _"I'm getting hungry. Tsuna, come with me to dinner," the silverette ordered. It was now late in the day, the sun was beginning to set. He held his hand out towards the brunette. It was as if he was testing Tsuna to see if the shorter boy would be willing to hold his hand. Tsuna hesitated for only a second before he placed his hand in Gokudera's, who had a satisfied smile.

"Y-yeah! Let's go, Master Hayato." The brunette blushed as they walked hand-in-hand, the silverette leading the way.

_(At a Restaurant)_

"Wow. . ." Tsuna stared in awe as he and Gokudera walked through the restaurant. The decorations looked fancy and expensive, and the brunette gulped. The hostess led the pair to a private table in the back of the restaurant. It was surrounded by pretty flowers to give a more romantic and intimate vibe. Tsuna sweat dropped. Gokudera had pulled the hostess to the side when they first entered the restaurant. Did the silverette make sure they got this specific table? They sat at the table together, sitting opposite of each other. The hostess, with a frightened look at Gokudera, gave them two menus and left quickly. Tsuna looked down at the menu and his eyes widened. "T-this is so expensive! I'm sorry, Master Hayato, but I don't think I can afford to eat here. . ."

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna. Just pick whatever you'd like," Gokudera said with a smile.

"But-"

"I command you to order whatever you want and enjoy dinner with me." The silverette's smile turned into a slight smirk. The brunette looked down in defeat.

"If you insist. . . Thank you, Master Hayato." Tsuna gave the silverette a small smile and blushed lightly. Soon, they both had decided what they wanted to eat. Tsuna had, of course, tried to pick the cheapest meal.

"Hello!" the waitress greeted them happily. Tsuna gave the waitress a small smile while Gokudera glared at her. The brunette sweat dropped. "W-what can I get for you boys?" the waitress asked nervously. She stood as far away from the table as she could. As soon as the pair ordered she walked away as quickly as possible. Tsuna sweat dropped again.

Tsuna and Gokudera talked as they waited for their meals to arrive. When the food was set on the table, the silverette said, "Tsuna, for my next command you will," he paused, slightly nervous but also feeling confident, "feed me my dinner." The brunette's mouth dropped as he blushed.

"But- I- Master Hayato I-"

"Unless you want to face the consequences later." Gokudera could be scary sometimes.

"I. . . O-okay, Master Hayato." Tsuna gulped as he scooted his chair closer to the silverette, who was grinning, satisfied. The brunette proceeded to cut a piece of Gokudera's chicken. He raised the piece slowly to the silverette's mouth, blushing and trying not to make eye contact with him. He was embarrassed, and it didn't help that Gokudera had power over him! The silverette opened his mouth expectantly, and Tsuna carefully put the chicken piece into his mouth. Gokudera took it happily, and the brunette repeated this action until there was no more chicken left.

"Thank you, Tsuna. Now I will return the favor," Gokudera said, smiling.

"W-what?! But, Master Hayato, that's just-"

"It's not a question, it's an order," the silverette cut the poor unsuspecting brunette off. Tsuna sweat dropped.

_Why is he doing this? _the brunette thought while blushing. He was embarrassed, but at the same time he was enjoying this. "Alright. . . If Master Hayato insists. . ." The silverette grinned at the brunette's words, satisfied yet again. Gokudera took Tsuna's fork and began twirling the pasta on the brunette's plate around the fork. He then gently brought the fork with pasta up to Tsuna's mouth.

"Open wide." The silverette grinned as Tsuna opened his mouth, blushing. The brunette closed his eyes in embarrassment. At least the table was set in a private part of the restaurant. He felt the pasta enter his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. It was really tasty! "Are you ready for more, Tsuna?" Gokudera asked. The brunette nodded eagerly, and the silverette fed him pasta until there was none left on the plate.

"That was so good! Thank you, Master Hayato." Tsuna gave the silverette a small smile, light pink on his cheeks. Thank the heavens there was no one to watch.

"That was so cute! Are they lovers?"

"Awww!"

Or so they thought. They were so focused on feeding each other they failed to notice the giggling waitresses watching them in the background. Tsuna blushed furiously and stared at the floor. Gokudera growled, annoyed by the interruption. One glare from him was all it took to send the waitresses running in the opposite direction. With dinner finished Gokudera paid the bill and left with Tsuna while holding his hand, causing the brunette to continue blushing. The silverette began leading him away from the restaurant. By now it was dark outside, meaning it was almost time to go home. Tsuna glanced at Gokudera curiously. "Where are we going?"

"My last order," the silverette began, "is for you to spend the night with me at my apartment. I know your gift ends tomorrow, but. . ."

"Okay."

That caused the silverette to stop. "Okay? You're agreeing to come with me to my apartment?" Gokudera stared at the brunette, his eyes slightly wide. He hadn't expected this.

"Sure." Tsuna gave him a small smile while blushing softly. "It was a command, after all, and the day isn't over yet. And, I've always wanted to see your apartment. . ." He said the last part softly, but the silverette still caught it. Gokudera beamed at Tsuna and continued with the brunette towards his apartment while the shorter boy called his mom to let her know he would be staying over at a friend's tonight.

_(At Gokudera's Apartment)_

Gokudera happily lead Tsuna into his little apartment. The brunette looked around curiously. It seemed to be fairly well kept. There was a bedroom, a little living area, and a kitchen. It was the perfect size for one or two people. "Sit down, Tsuna. I want you to be as comfortable as possible." The silverette motioned towards his couch in the living area. Tsuna sat on the slightly worn looking couch and relaxed into it. It was comfy. Gokudera took a seat next to the brunette, sitting rather close. Tsuna gulped slightly. They sat in slightly awkward silence for a few minutes before the silverette decided to break it. He looked troubled. "Thank you for the gift you gave me, Tsuna. It was the best gift I have ever received."

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked, confused. "I'm sure you've gotten better things before, Master Hayato. I just didn't have enough money to get you something really nice." The brunette laughed sheepishly.

"I don't care about money, Tsuna. I care about you."

That took the brunette by surprise. "W-what do you mean?"

"Tsuna. . ." Gokudera hesitated slightly. "Today was more than you just giving me a gift by being my 'servant'."

Tsuna gulped slightly. "What was it, then?"

"It was. . . An excuse to take you out on a date. . ." The silverette looked at the ground, ashamed with himself. He had used the brunette, even though Tsuna had offered to do anything Gokudera asked. The silverette bowed on the floor and began his "I'm sorry!" mantra while banging his head on the floor. Tsuna was still in a daze from the sudden yet obvious realization until the banging sound broke him from his thoughts.

"No, Master Hayato! It's okay, don't worry! You're going to hurt yourself." The brunette stared at the silverette worriedly.

"I don't," _bang, _"deserve for you," _bang,_ "to call me that!"

"Please, Hayato, stop that!" Tsuna, not really noticing he called the silverette by his first name without "master", quickly grabbed Gokudera's shoulders in an attempt to get him away from the ground so he wouldn't injure his head. The silverette looked at the Tsuna, slightly surprised. "It's okay, Hayato. I mean. . . What you did is okay." The brunette gave him a small smile as he gently eased the silverette back onto the couch.

"Juudaime. . . But-"

"Why did you try to make it a date?"

Gokudera wasn't prepared for that question. "I- it- well I. . ." Now it was his turn to be at a loss for words. Tsuna waited patiently for the silverette to continue. Gokudera looked deep into the brunette's eyes, getting lost in their warmth. It was now or never. "I like you," Gokudera blurted. "I have for a while now. . ." Tsuna's reaction was to blink and stare at the silverette. Then he just started laughing. Gokudera blushed, embarrassed, and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Juudaime. . ." He was ashamed with himself again.

"Ah, Hayato, that's not something to be sorry about!" Tsuna said in between laughs. The situation was rather ironic, wasn't it?

"But, I used Juudaime-"

Gokudera, eyes wide, was cut off when soft lips landed on his own. His precious Juudaime was kissing him. Kissing _him. _He stared at half-lidded honey eyes. His mind was slowly processing what was happening. When it finally did he kissed back with full force, his eye shut. Tsuna's eye popped open in surprise momentarily, but he soon gave into the kiss. The silverette wasted no time and ran his tongue along the brunette's lower lip, begging for entrance. Tsuna opened his mouth hesitantly, then moaned softly when the other boy's tongue shot in and began exploring his mouth. Gokudera searched every part of the brunette's mouth he could, making a mental map of the other boy's mouth. His tongue clashed with Tsuna's as they battled for dominance, the silverette winning in the end. The kiss was bliss to them both. They never wanted it to end. But, sadly, they needed air to breath. They broke apart, panting, and staring into each other eyes. Suddenly, Tsuna grinned and leaned in as close as he could so his mouth was right next to the silverette's ear. Gokudera's eyes were slightly wide. "I have a secret for you," Tsuna whispered with seduction in his voice. The silverette gulped. The tables had turned. "I like you too." The brunette felt Gokudera shiver slightly as he blew into his ear. "That's payback, by the way- Whoa!" Tsuna gasped as the silverette suddenly tackled him, pinning him to the couch. The brunette stared with wide eyes up at the smirking silverette above him. The tables turned, again!

"Payback, huh? I guess that means I can do this." Gokudera kissed the smaller boy beneath him passionately once more. The brunette couldn't help but submit to the silverette's force and passion, moaning happily. The kiss lasted until they needed air once again. The silverette panted above the brunette, then smiled down at him gently.

"I love you, Tsuna." Gokudera's confidence had returned the moment the brunette admitted to returning the silverette's feelings. He felt invincible now.

"I love you too, Hayato." Tsuna smiled at the silverette happily. Gokudera gently pulled the brunette up and into his chest, pulling the shorter boy on top of him as he rested onto his back. The brunette snuggled happily into the silverette's chest. They stayed that way in comfortable silence for about ten minutes.

"Tsuna?"

"Yeah, Hayato?"

"This is the best birthday ever."

Gokudera stood gently, Tsuna still in his arms, and carried him to his bedroom happily.


End file.
